Ice and Darkness
"Ice and Darkness" is the 2nd Episode of season 1 and the second episode of the overall series. Synopsis Ice and Snow covers Beach City. Black Diamond sees the Homeworld Gem and encounters an old friend. Plot (opening) It's morning in Beach City, around 9:30 AM. Everything seems normal, almost too normal. BD was just sitting on the couch inside the Beach House, thinking about what she saw. The horrible things her friend must have been through. She then notices a sudden temperature drop. She stands up and walks outside to see her corrupted friend freezing everything in her path. BD: So it's time then. The corrupted Blue Howlite turns her attention towards Black Diamond and lets out a terrifying roar that is heard all over Beach City. Black Diamond is unfazed, but starts to think of any possible solution to her situation, she knew that she couldn't hurt her friend, whether she was corrupted or not. She remembers the last time she saw her in her normal state and all the laughs they shared. BD: I'm not gonna hurt you Icy, I know you're still in there. If you can hear me, please try to snap out of it. The corrupted gem stays calm, apparently focusing her sight on Black Diamond and lowers her head so they can look into each other's eyes. This moment almost felt like a miracle, her friend actually recognized her, even in her current state. Black Diamond tried to reach out and touch the corrupted gem's nose, but at that moment, the Crystal Gems came out, wielding their weapons. Garnet: Alright gems, let's finish this monster quick, we can't afford it getting into the city! Amethyst: Let's see how much this monster can handle! The gem monster notices the Crystal Gems and immediately resorts to attacking them along with Black Diamond. It swings its tail at Black Diamond, knocking her against the cliff and momentarily stunning her, then resorts to blast ice towards the Crystal Gems in an attempt to freeze them. The Gems scatter and attempt to knock it down. Black Diamond manages to recover and finds the gems close to the gem monster, then she just rushes in between them and uses her Umbrakinesis to knock the gems back with a wave of darkness, then holds them in place by weaving their shadows around them. BD: Stay back, or I will use force. Garnet: What side are you on?! Pearl: Are you working for Yellow Diamond after all!? Were you a SPY all along!? Black Diamond looks surprised, which quickly changes to an laugh of disbelief, then she looks at Garnet with a slight grin. BD: The reason I'm telling you to stay back is because I don't want you to hurt Blue Howlite! I'd figure the gem would be a dead giveaway! Garnet: No...it wasn't. The gems appear shocked to know this. A gem that was once their ally is now corrupted and Black Diamond was willing to face her without weapons. Pearl: But we can't let it get into the city! Steven: Wait a moment! We can't do this to her! She just wants her friend back, so who are we to try and take that away from her!? BD: At least one of you sees the error in this. Garnet: But it's too dangerous! The gem monster stands still, apparently able to stay still while the gems are talking, possibly due to not being corrupted into a full rampaging state, or the fact that Black Diamond approached without attacking. Either way, it showed that it wasn't completely corrupted and was just trying to escape. Steven: Is it just me or is the gem monster just sitting there? BD: That's what Icy and I had long before she was turned into this. She turns to the corrupted Blue Howlite and walks up until she's within 2 feet of reach. She proceeds to look straight into her eyes and repeats the same process as before. This time she manages to make contact as her gem starts glowing along with the corrupt Blue Howlite's. This time the process is interrupted by a gem warship landing a couple meters away. BD: Damn not now! The warship opens its main door and a single gem walks out, wearing clothes that cover every part of their body except their nose and mouth. HWG: So you met one of my little experiments, what do you think? It took a lot of effort, but its fi- Black Diamond roundhouse kicks the HWG against the cliff with no effort, rage being seen in her eyes as clear as day. As her rage keeps growing, her voice changes to a more violent pattern. BD: EXPIREMENT!? YOU’RE MAD IF YOU THINK I’M GOING TO JUST STAND BY AND LISTEN TO THAT BULLSHIT! HWG: Hmph, your combat efficiency has improved greatly, almost as if you were taught by a human, though that would just make you desperate. BD: SHUT UP! Black Diamond summons her scythe and attacks the Homeworld Gem brutally, almost to the point of extreme damage and almost forcing her to retreat into her gem. She then holds the scythe near her neck. BD: Leave this world NOW!!! The Homeworld Gem grins and yells. HWG: Attack!!!! Blue Howlite’s eyes become dragon like and she starts freezing everything around her, covering everything in ice and snow. Black Diamond has no choice but to go after Blue Howlite and let the Homeworld Gem escape. She jumps up and cuts down Blue Howlite’s neck, causing her to retreat to her gem in a huge poof of smoke that quickly changes into a beautiful snowfall. Black Diamond walks up to Blue Howlite’s gem, picks it up and holds it in her hand. BD: I’m sorry Icy… She bubbles it and puts it in the pocket dimension inside her jacket. She looks at the sky and tears up a bit. BD: But I’ll bring you back, no matter how far I have to travel. Garnet: Sorry to interrupt you, but how are we gonna get rid of all this snow? BD: Bubble it and throw it into the fire or into a volcano. Amethyst: Isn’t that a bit too much? BD: Don’t worry, that won’t hurt Icy. Amethyst: What's with the nickname, Blackie? BD: She’s a Cryo-Frigokinetic, basically she can manipulate, generate, and create ice and snow. Steven: Oh, cool. BD: Yeah, it’s really cool. Amethyst chuckles a bit, then just bursts into laughter. BD: Guess we said something funny. Garnet: Yes, yes you did. BD: I better get going, I have to try and find someone who can recover Icy, and Steven… Steven: Yeah? BD: Keep getting stronger and you’ll be able to use your gem powers to their fullest. Steven: A-alright. I will! BD: Good. Black Diamond walks away, looking at the sky. Eventually, she starts to pick up speed and eventually reaches the outskirts of Beach City, then shape shifts into a wolf and keeps running into the forest as the sun reaches its highest point at. (ending) Feautures Characters * Black Diamond * Blue Howlite * Steven Universe * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl * HWG Locations * Beach City Trivia This is the first time BD uses her Umbrakinesis. * This is also the first time she uses her scythe. * It is revealed that Blue Howlite is a Cryo-Frigokinetic. * It appears that the HWG used Blue Howlite in one of her experiments. Category:Akiotheddth's Content Category:A to Z